Engineers created the original Ethernet network by physically cabling multiple communication devices together (e.g., a personal computer and printer). The original Ethernet described communication over a single cable shared by all devices on the network. Thus, once a device was attached to the cable, it could communicate with any other attached device. Unfortunately, a single shared cable limits the size of the Ethernet network. In later stages of development, engineers incorporated routers into the Ethernet network. Routers are capable of dividing a single network into two logically separate networks. As configured, the router forms a logical boundary between two or more individual networks stemming from the same originating network.
Historically, the original Ethernet networks included long runs of coaxial cable that provided attachment for multiple stations (i.e., devices). More recently, modern Ethernet networks incorporate twisted pair wiring or fiber optics to connect stations in a radial pattern. Further, modern Ethernet networks incorporate switches that connect multiple individual stations or segments.
As described, known Ethernet networks include unshielded twisted pair cable (e.g., copper cabling). Accordingly, network engineers typically use a RJ45 connector for network connections. Specifically, engineers incorporate RJ45 connectors in Ethernet local area networks (LANs) when conducting pre-installation configuration, equipment demonstration, or system troubleshooting. RJ45 connectors are used to connect hardware, for example, between a patch panel in a wiring closet and a workstation including file servers, patch bays, and other devices in the network.
In certain situations, however, the standard RJ45 connector limits the number of devices that a network engineer can incorporate into a particular network. For example, if a network configuration or a troubleshooting technique requires that a personal computer (PC) connect to another PC, and a cross-connection is not provided, then the connection is not possible due to incompatible signal paths. Likewise, if a network configuration or troubleshooting technique requires that a hub connect to another hub, or that a hub connect to a router, and a cross-connection is not provided, then the network engineer is unable to configure the network structure or to properly evaluate an inoperable communication device (e.g., hub). Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that provides a cross-connection between varieties of communication devices in an Ethernet network.
Further, if an uplink port of a hub incorporates an older BNC (British Naval Connector or Bayonet Nut Connector) connector, the hub is unusable. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that provides a cross-connection between a hub incorporating a BNC connector and another communication device, such as another hub.
In these situations, the options available to the network engineer seeking to interconnect multiple devices are somewhat limited. First, the network engineer may purchase or construct a cumbersome Ethernet crossover cable. This option is costly, labor intensive, and utilizes valuable space when working in close quarters (i.e., small areas behind local servers and shelves supporting telecommunication links). Another option is to purchase known palm-size hubs and switches that are rather bulky and range in price from $40 to hundreds of dollars and also require additional power. Both options (i.e., cross-over cables or palm-size hubs) take up valuable space in an engineer's laptop case or network monitor case. Thus there is a need for a compact and inexpensive apparatus that provides a cross-connection between known Ethernet communication devices.
A network engineer attempting to connect T1 circuits with local networks faces the same dilemma described above when incorporating RJ45 (or RJ48) connectors. Thus there is a need for an apparatus that provides the cross-connection between known T1 communication devices and a local private network (e.g., public switch telephone network (PSTN) to the Digital Service. Unit/Channel Service Unit (DSU/CSU) of a router or switch).
A more desirable option is to provide a compact connector having a male RJ45 first end and a female RJ45 second end, wherein the connector is internally configured (i.e., wired) to perform the crossover function. Briefly, the connector is a collapsed crossover cable enclosed within a housing (hereinafter referred to as a “cross-connector”). Such an apparatus provides the field network engineer or network administrator an inexpensive and useful cross-connector. Further, such a cross-connector facilitates the quick connection of a PC to another PC creating a quick two-node network for test and evaluation.